duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Drones
Sometimes the Weaver 'upgrades' humans and makes them static in nature by infusing them with Weaver spirits. These agents are called Drones. Drones will not be common to Dusk but might crop up in some story lines. If a player would like to create a Drone, either as a new character or to have an existing character fall into the Weaver's webs, please send a request to imc.dusk@gmail.com with the concept proposal. Drone Powers *Augmented Shell: Drone has been gifted with 3-5 extra dots in physical attributes. *Computer Link: Drone capable of controlling computers by touch alone; it can't be used to do anything it wouldn't otherwise be capable of. However, drone can open all files, craft any tough password with a simple Intelligence + Computer roll dif 6 *Cybersenses: Drone can alter senses to match those of a machine, total number of senses that can be altered equal to dots of willpower. *Electrical Field: Drone can generate powerful electrical field as a self-defense mechanism, shocking or electrocuting anything in contact with it. Charge does Stam + 3 in damage; this can be turned into aggravated damage if drove expends a willpower point. *Gauntlet Passage: Allows Drone to sideways like a Garou by rolling willpower rather than Gnosis. Difficulty set by amt of Weaver in the area; dif 3 in a science lab, dif 5 in mini-mall, dif 8 in lonely train track. *Invulnerability: Drone's pattern has been woven into a form of exceptional durability. Gains 3-5 extra soack dice, treated as armor in all respects. Usually grans an exceptionally clear and almost radiant complexion to its host; no skin imperfections like body hair or freckles are found on the body. *Magnetokinesis: Drone can manipulate ferrous objects by affecting localized magnetic fields; can severely damage computers and other electric media by projecting electromagnetic pulses. Can move objects as if with Strength equal to the Drone's Willpower, at a range of 20 meters. This power can also make for some impromtu but very lethal with local metal objects; a drawer of steak knives, a motorcycle. *Matter Weave: Drone is capable of reweaving the strands that make up physical matter, changing an object's form and function. Works like the Homid Gift: Reshape Object, typically used to repair damage to structures or otherwise patch up imperfections. *Memory Caress: Weaver imbues its servant with ability to gently alter an onlooker's memories so they don't remember anything out of the ordinary. *Regeneration: Drone's body rapidly heals imperfections and wounds; regain 1 health level per turn; aggravated damage can be healed at rate of 1 health level per hour. Can effectively regrow severed limbs, cannot resurrect host from dead. *Spirit Static: Allows drone to temporarily increase Gauntlet in area. Costs 1 WP to raise Gauntlet by 1; effect lasts 1 hour. *Stasis Touch: Drone has become such embodiment of stasis they may rob a target of any shapechanging powers with but a simple touch. To use power, he must first touch target, make a WP roll opposed by target's gnosis/wp/glamour (whichever is appropriate). The target cannot shift forms in any fashion for a duration of two turns for every success by which the Drone wins the roll. *Triatic Sense: By focusing for a turn and rolling Perception + Occult, the Drone can discern exactly how strong the Weaver, Wyld or Wyrm are in a given area. This ability is most common in Drones who patrol heavy Weaver areas in search of imperfections. *Voice of Reason: By speaking clearly in an alien, seductive monotone, the Drone is able to lull listeners into a stare of acquiescence. Targets must make Willpower or Rage rolls, difficulty equal to the Drone's Manipulation + Expression or be calmed into a state of quiet acceptance. Instantly broken if target is harmed, but otherwise the subject is highly susceptible to suggestion. This power can also be used to calm Garou, vampires and such out of frenzy; the Drone must roll Manipulation + Expression vs. the target's Willpower to successfully end a frenzy. Category:Possessed Category:Weaver Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists